oneshot: HITMISU
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Oneshot Pov s Inuyasha... Psicológico."Inuyasha caminó el pequeño tramo del sendero que lo separaba del árbol en que había estado sellado por las flechas Kikyo. Paso su mano por sobre la corteza deteniéndose en las hendiduras que quedaban como mudos testi


Inuyasha caminó el pequeño tramo del sendero que lo separaba del árbol en que había estado sellado por las flechas de kikyo

Fics basado en la serie: InuYasha

Estilo: psicológico.

_Himitsu: Secreto_

_--_

Himitsu

--

--

Por DarkCryonic

…………

……….

……

"**No habrá recuerdos perdidos**

_**Ni sensaciones dormidas**_

_**Todo estará como siempre estuvo**_

_**Dentro de mí, inalterable...**_

_**Incluso pasando un siglo..."**_

………………

Inuyasha caminó el pequeño tramo del sendero que lo separaba del árbol en que había estado sellado por las flechas Kikyo. Paso su mano por sobre la corteza deteniéndose en las hendiduras que quedaban como mudos testigos de su sueño, que pareció eterno.

Demasiadas cosas habían pasado en esos 50 años, quizás demasiadas... y muchas de ellas nunca lograría entender.

No era quien para odiar, no era quien para reclamar ese tiempo perdido. De todas formas, nunca había tenido algo que hacer. Estaba sólo. Y quizás el estar dormido todo ese tiempo había sido mejor para él de lo que imaginaba.

Se sentó junto al tronco y se quedó contemplando el bosque como nunca antes hizo. La calma del ambiente lo relajó dejando atrás, por un instante, las constantes luchas contra Naraku o la búsqueda inalcanzable de los fragmentos de Shikón. Sólo estaba él y sus recuerdos. Sólo él y el pasado, sin alguien interponiéndose, sin lamentaciones o acusaciones...

Quizás era el momento de tomar decisiones, dejar de ser el Inuyasha del pasado... madurar... olvidar todo aquello que creyó como cierto... Tiempo de marcar el verdadero rumbo de lo que llamaba vida, definir sus objetivos y sus deseos... y por sobre todo, aclarar su corazón.

Ya no podía estar jugando con los demás, más cuando veía esa sombra de tristeza en Kagome cada vez que el tema de la antigua sacerdotisa se cruzaba en su diario vivir. No podía seguir fingiendo que nada sucedía, que eran cosas que habían quedado resueltas... porque eso era mentira... era sólo escuchar el nombre de Kikyou para saber que su vida se desplomaba y la calma se perdía. Como si tuviera que correr en su búsqueda, porque sólo ella tenía las respuestas.

El pasado había sido tan extraño, tan diferente. Estaba solo y enojado. Estaba en búsqueda de ese algo que le llenara de esperanza. Buscaba una cara alegre que le entregara el cariño que siempre le fue negado. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de encontrar a la sacerdotisa. Más tiempo aún, para estar cerca de ella... y todo había pasado tan rápido... Shikón, Naraku... la flecha y el sello...

A veces creía que había sido un sueño o más bien una pesadilla. No creía cierta tanta injusticia... Como si ya no hubiera sufrido suficiente en el pasado. Pero parecía que para él siempre las cosas iban a ser más difíciles... quizás estaba marcado así para aquellos que rompían las reglas...

Ni humano ni bestia. No tenía derechos, estaba marginado, solo... que más se podría esperar de la vida de un híbrido. Rechazo, soledad, frío y enojo. Su vida no había sido más que un sobrevivir continuo, una búsqueda de la fiel utopía amarrada a su corazón. Un esperar aquella "cosa" que le demostrara que nada era tan malo, que siempre había una salida...

Y esa puerta se reveló como una chica de mirada seria y de ademanes calmados. Su corazón latía por ella. Al principio parecía contentarse con observarla desde lejos, mirando aquel perfil que parecía guardar demasiados secretos, junto a aquella imagen de mujer con muchas responsabilidades.

Shikón o la misma Kikyou... nunca supo cual fue la primera que llamó su atención, de todas formas, estaban unidas por el mismo lazo. Una llevaba a la otra, y fuera lo que fuera que lo tenía ligado en aquel lugar, era fuerte.

Cuando creyó que su vida tomaría un giro interesante, que con la ayuda de la sacerdotisa lograría ser quien debió ser, apareció la sombra de aquello que todo lo destruye. Las cosas sucedieron rápidas y sin siquiera poder preverlas. El ataque a Kaede, la lucha, la desconfianza, la falsa Kikyou... y la flecha que acabó en su corazón durmiéndolo en el árbol a la vista de una herida sacerdotisa que le acusaba de traidor.

Si sólo hubiera tenido el tiempo de explicar, si sólo hubiera podido saber la verdad en aquel momento y no 50 años después, cuando ya nada se podía hacer para remediar las cosas.

Cincuenta años que fueron un segundo en su memoria. Había estado allí en medio del bosque, lejos de las almas y de las personas, dormido, sellado, olvidado... hasta que el destino reparó en su falta y le abrió los ojos nuevamente.

Nunca creyó que en los ojos de Kagome encontraría nuevamente esa sensación que sólo había encontrado en la sacerdotisa. Pero pronto lo entendió, la chica de ropas extrañas y ademanes anacrónicos, no era más que una de las reencarnaciones de la misma que había sellado su corazón.

¿Una broma? Una mala pasada o quizás, si tenía buena suerte, una nueva oportunidad. Y el viaje empezó, Shikón nuevamente marcaba su existencia y lo ligaba para siempre a nuevas compañías, pero sin dejar de ver las sombras a su alrededor.

Fantasmas prestos a recordarle sus debilidades y tristezas más profundas, la amargura de la historia nunca concluida, la falta de afecto hacia un hermano que no le reconocía... la búsqueda de la esencia misma de la cual estaba hecho, el destino que debió venir con él al nacer y ser visto por su madre.

Y fue en aquel momento en que el pasado se hizo patente de nuevo y vio aquel perfil maduro y aquellos ojos oscuros que le miraban con el mismo rencor de la última vez. Su corazón latiendo a la velocidad de sus recuerdos y la nueva tristeza. Incluso llegando a conocer la verdad que encerró los sucesos trágicos... aun sabiendo todo, no se podía retroceder. Aquella no era Kikyou, aunque se viera y hablara como ella. Aquella estaba vacía y llena de pensamientos extraños, aquella estaba llena de amargura y de una tristeza infinita.

Tierra y huesos alimentados de almas inocentes. No era más que eso... nada más... y era ella misma quien se lo decía a cada momento en que sus caminos se encontraban, quien también a veces solía reclamarle su inconstancia... como entender todo... como entender las razones que dictaba el entendimiento...

Le quería, lo sabía cada vez que le veía. Pero también sabía, que no era posible conseguir nada de un amor así. Ya no era la misma y se lo hacia notar a cada instante.

Y cuando no, estaba Kagome con sus mismos ojos, pero con una alegría que brota sin límites, que muchas veces también se vuelve tristeza. La chica que no había temido a sus cambios, ni a su sangre de demonio. Aquella que gritaba su nombre sin miedo mientras saludaba feliz. Aquella que no podía evitar reclamarle su necesidad de ver a Kikyou. Aquella que huía a casa cada vez que ya no podía con su tristeza.

Una y otra eran la misma, y a la vez, dos diferentes. Una era el pasado de un amor inconcluso, la otra, la posibilidad de un futuro. Pero incluso con Kagome, las cosas estaban destinadas al fracaso. Ella no pertenecía a su realidad y nunca lo haría. En algún momento se iría y ya no regresaría.

¿Sería que estaba destinado a este juego de ver a ambas y no tener a ninguna?

Afirmó su cabeza en el árbol y miró el cielo que se dejaba ver entre las copas de los árboles. Una ligera brisa hizo danzar levemente a sus cabellos...

Decisiones, su vida parecía ser mejor cuando prefería no tomarlas. Sólo dejarse llevar por el devenir de los hechos, por el murmurar de los árboles o por el crepitar que solía llenar a veces su corazón.

Miró sus manos y no vio más que las garras que muchas veces tuvo bañadas en sangre. ¿Sería que sólo había nacido para pelear? ¿Qué no había nada más en su sendero?

Negó con su cabeza y empuñó con fuerza sus manos, para luego golpearlas contra el suelo. ¿Dolor? Por lo menos estaba seguro de que estaba vivo y que podía sentir dolor, que no era uno más de los fantasmas que rondaban su memoria ni su presente.

**--¡¡Inuyasha!!—**Escuchó que llamaban desde alguna parte del bosque.

**--Kagome...—**Murmuró. Se levantó del suelo con tranquilidad y miró el cielo con la misma calma. Un aroma conocido le hizo girar hacia sus espaldas, obligándole a quedar quieto.

**--¡¡Inuyasha!!—**Gritó Kagome nuevamente. Pero ese aroma no era de ella, sino de la otra que llenaba su corazón. Dio un paso hacia la dirección de la esencia, pero apenas lo dio se detuvo en el acto.

Volteó a ver el lugar por el que podía escuchar a Kagome llamándolo y después el otro del que venía el llamado silencioso de la antigua sacerdotisa.

Cerró los ojos y se echó a caminar con un peso en el corazón. Era el minuto exacto para decidir, quizás no con palabras, pero sí con acciones. Esperaba que el futuro le diera la razón, por lo menos, por esta vez.

Miró a sus espaldas con un dejó de tristeza, pero no se detuvo. Caminó los metros que le separaban de ella y cuando la tuvo frente a sí, le miró como si nunca antes la hubiera visto, decidido a empezar desde cero.

**--¡¡Inuyasha!! Ya es hora de la cena...—**Dijo la pelilarga acercándose y amarrándose a su brazo para conducirlo hasta la aldea de la anciana Kaede. –** Traje de esa comida que tanto te gusta...—**Agregó la chica sonriendo abiertamente.

Por su parte sonrió y no volteó. Había escogido la vida, por sobre la muerte, aunque esta decisión tampoco llevase en ella un futuro, por lo menos disfrutaría del presente que le brindaba.

Pero cuando llegara el momento de también decirle adiós, lo haría. Porque así ya lo había decidido.

……………………………….

……………………

**Fin.**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile, 2007.**

_Es extraño creer en los latidos del corazón_

_Cuando el alma se nos muere lentamente_

_Creemos en los grillos que cantan dulcemente_

_Aun estando ocultos en la oscuridad más perpetua_

_Creo en ti, en el amor y en el adiós sin término_

No sé si la distancia o el olvido acaben con esto

_Tampoco me interesa comprender todos los secretos_

_Que guarda un corazón como el nuestro..._

_Sólo quisiera poder verte a los ojos_

_Para comprenderlo todo..._

_Sólo quisiera..._

_DC_


End file.
